Nuestra Historia
by SeleneKou13
Summary: ...Se aleja, no sin antes dar una mirada de anhelo a aquella a la que juro amar hasta que la muerte los separara en el altar. Su cuerpo en un ataúd de cristal cual doncella, resguardado en la capilla oculta en la mansión; pero él no es el único que tiene una mirada anhelante ante su ser amado…
1. Chapter 1

Holiiisss ñ_ñ

Bueno este es mi segundo fic de este Fandom, me llego la inspiración luego de ver los últimos capitulos de la segunda temporada.

Este es el prologo, espero sea de su agrado.

Aclaratoria:

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del espectacular Thomas Astruc y compañia, este fic puede contener Spoiler de la tercera temporada.

Sin mas que decir (no soy de muchas palabras) comencemos.

* * *

- _PROLOGO-_

Día soleado en la ciudad del amor la: Gran Paris! Niños se preparar para inicias su día escolar, padres, jóvenes toman el metro hacia su destino. Un joven va en limusina a su colegio y otra a su vez se levanta tarde a toda prisa preparando sus útiles para no legar tarde a clase.

Todo esto un día normal, tranquilo y en paz.

Pero no para él: **Gabriel Agreste.**

Gran diseñador de modas, descubierto en sus años de juventud por su amiga Audrey Bourgeois.

Tantos recuerdos de esos tiempos se arremolinan en su mente mientras observa a su musa, su esposa: **_Emilie_**.

La conoció en la universidad, ella estudiante de Teatro y Comunicación Escénica, él, estudiante de Diseño de Moda.

Tan cerca y tan lejos. Tantas memorias llegan a su mente causando dolor en su pecho:

-Su primer encuentro.

-Su trato amable.

-Su primera cita.

-Su primer beso…

Como lo insto a mostrar sus diseños a Audrey; todo lo que es hoy se lo debe a ella.

Pero ahora, allí solo, sin compartir con ella todo por lo que lucharon, la amaba, como nunca creyó, ella se metió tanto dentro de si, que, si alguien hace algunos años cuando apenas la conocía le hubiera dicho que sería hasta un villano solo por recuperarla se hubiera reído en su cara.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su Miraculous, que brilla ante una nueva emoción negativa de gran fuerza, perfecta para su plan.

Se aleja, no sin antes dar una mirada de anhelo a aquella a la que juro amar hasta que la muerte los separara en el altar.

Su cuerpo en un ataúd de cristal cual doncella, resguardado en la capilla oculta en la mansión; pero él no es el único que tiene una mirada anhelante ante su ser amado…

* * *

-¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!-

Ráfagas de minutas mariquitas recorren la ciudad reconstruyendo, curando lo daños hechos por el villano de turno; tras un choque de puños- ¡LO HICIMOS!

Otro Akuma, otra batalla perdida para Howt Moth y otra victoria para Ladybug y su fiel compañero Chat Noir.

-¡Maldición! Hasta cuando seré vencido por esos ingratos. Lo único que quiero es volver a tenerte en mis brazos Emilie…-

Cae frustrado sobre sus rodillas entre el cumulo de mariposas blancas mientras pierde la transformación y aquella mirada anhelante de momentos atrás ahora lo observan con la tristeza y el mismo dolor que el siente...

Él no es el único que sufre.

Tras aquella fachada de asistente eficiente, donde su mirada fría no muestra ninguna emoción, la verdad sea, hay una mujer con muchos sentimientos y sobre todo amor.

Uno no correspondido, uno que cada día lastima más.

Desde que supo que su mejor amiga estaba saliendo con el hombre de que se había enamorado enterró ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de su ser.

Cambio la carrera de Diseños de Modas que compartía con él, por Administración de Empresas e Idiomas. La facultad estaba bastante retirada no los tendría que ver tan seguido.

Aun así estuvo pendiente de ambos desde su inicio…

-Compromiso

-Matrimonio, y eventualmente, su primogénito.

A pesar de la distancia no había perdido contacto con ellos. Así que cuando se presentó el momento de dolor a ella fue la primera que él llamó.

A ella le contó todo lo sucedido, se lamentó el no haber podido estar allí con ellos. Y con el corazón en la mano juro que lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitase, y así fue como ingreso a ser la asistente ejecutiva y mano derecha de Gabriel Agreste.

Con sus conocimientos previos en lo poco que estudio de modas y su carrera era perfecta para el cargo, además tendría la oportunidad única de estar junto a él.

Por los momentos no de la manera que quería, quizás luego de superar la perdida la vería a ella como siempre lo vio a él.

Al poco tiempo de comenzar a trabajar, lo descubrió, los _Miraculous_ , había escuchado de ello hacía ya varios años en su tiempo de juventud de parte de un anciano chino en una reunión de unos conocidos (donde casualmente estaba Emilie y Wang) donde esté en su momento de ebriedad relataba como había perdido dos amuletos y un libro y que los grandes Magos lo castigarían por extraviar tan importantes reliquias, pero a ella no le interesaba nada de esas supuestas leyendas orientales, se retiró del lugar.

Emilie se quedó.

Poco tiempo después, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Emilie entrenaba más, desaparecía por horas y luego llegaba agitada, se adjudicó que quería ser modelo y actriz de renombre y se estaba preparando para ello.

Ja! Que ilusa. Ahora en este tiempo comprendió que ella era aquella misteriosa heroína que nunca dio su nombre pero enfundada en traje azul ayudaba a los parisinos en situaciones extremas junto al antiguo Howt Moth.

Sale de sus cavilaciones y memorias cuando él la llama a su encuentro. Hay un nuevo plan. Los últimos acontecimientos al parecer no lo harán desistir, por un momento creyó que superaría la perdida de Emilie, y que abandonaría la obsesión que tiene por los Miraculous de la creación y destrucción pero no fue así.

No importa, ella lo ama y uno hace lo que sea por esa persona amada con tal de que sea feliz.

-¿No?...

-¿No?...

...

* * *

Bueno he aquí el prologo de mi historia, sera de pocos capítulos, quise centrarlo mas en la historia de los villanos como dije me inspiro el capitulo de Mayura...

Si fue de su agrado espero un review así sea cortito lo sabre apreciar.


	2. Capitulo 2

Holiiiisss

No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda xD

La verdad había perdido un poco de inspiración con este Fic. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, lo reescribí actualizando un poco los tiempos de los acontecimientos.

Este capítulo va dedicado a OoOo midori-chan oOoO por su reviw que me motivo a terminarlo y publicarlo.

Aclaratoria: Los personajes no me pertenecen son del espectacular Thomas Astruc y compañía.

Sin más que decir: Comencemos.

* * *

Por poco Howt Moth ganaba, solo un poco más y hubiera tenido en sus manos los Miraculous de la creación y destrucción, aquellos únicos que podían cumplir su más anhelado deseo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Gabriel, llega a la mansión, si no hubiera sido por la oportuna (o inoportuna, depende de la perspectiva en que la veas) intervención de Nathalie lo hubiesen no solo derrotado, si no, descubierto y hasta humillado frente a todo Paris.

Al entrar a la mansión, -más lúgubre que de costumbre- la encuentra allí, a duras penas se puede sostener, Saca fuerzas de donde el mismo no tiene y la ayuda a tomar asiento en el sillón más cercano, observa que tiene el prendedor del Miraculous del Pavo Real en su chaqueta.

- _No debiste hacer eso. Es muy peligroso, ese Miraculous está dañado.-_ Indica Gabriel a Nathalie, sus ojos demuestran la preocupación que se niega a decir en voz alta, aun así posa una mano sobre la de ella.

 _-Lo sé, pero no podía dejarte allí, me preocupo por ti.-_ Responde ella con una mirada cansada pero satisfecha que una vez más pudo ayudar a su jefe (su amado) ….

 **-Dos Meses más tarde….**

Ya más recuperada Nathalie volvió a sus actividades normales, todos esos días le habían servido para pensar, investigar e idear un plan…. Un plan donde ella se vería muy bien beneficiada…

En ese tiempo Gabriel se había aliado con Lila Rossi

1:- Porque la chica prometía ser de gran ayuda como akuma para los planes de Howt Moth,

2:- Porque Gabriel tenía la creencia que podía utilizarla para sus planes no solo como villano, si no en su vida civil alrededor de Adrién para alejar a las personas interesadas.

En lo primero ella estaba de acuerdo, si la ayuda en la llamada la Batalla del Día de los Héroes indica algo pero en lo segundo... No. Ya había recibido una reprimenda por causa de la jovencita de parte de Gabriel por una mentira de esta.

Error de ella, ella misma sabía que no podías confiar en cualquiera, ella que guardaba un secreto junto a su jefe, un secreto que los podría llevar a la cárcel por las atrocidades que han causado en la ciudad.

Así que la investigo, eso no se quedaría así y descubrió, (o más bien confirmo) que la adolescente es una mitómana, su vida era casi una total mentira, lo único relativamente cierto es que sus padres formaban parte de la embajada de Italia pero como empleados, secretarios parisinos trabajando en las instalaciones de la embajada de Italia en Francia, que la única vez que ha salido del país fue porque sus padres no tuvieron otra opción, debido a que en el Colegio de Señoritas (para no llamarlo internado) hubo una temporada donde no podían tener a sus alumnos debido a modificaciones en las instalaciones.

Y así un sin fin de cosas más, información que tendría bajo la manga, porque de algo sí estaba segura. Esa niña traicionaría a Gabriel en alguna de sus dos identidades y ella estaría allí como siempre para socorrerlo.

Ese día había sido bastante agotador, con las responsabilidades de la empresa ante la llegada de la semana de la moda por lo que tuvo que dejar a Adrién en casa, mientras ella fingía llevar a (una proyección de Gabriel) al aeropuerto todo esto aunado al hecho de estar atenta a cualquier solicitud de parte de jefe debido al akuma que lanzo a tempranas horas, llevado por la fiesta que los amigos de Adrién habían realizado en la habitación de este mientras ella no se encontraba todo esto había llevado sus fuerzas físicas y mentales casi al extremo.

Antes de partir a su apartamento, se dirigió a la oficina de Gabriel para dar el informe del día y así despedirse de él.

No lo encontró.

Se dirigió a su guarida, aquella donde se esconde cuando se transforma en el villano de Paris... que ironía que su anterior portador era un héroe y este se convirtió en un villano.

Al entrar todo esta oscuro, abre el ventanal para que ingrese un poco de luz, era de noche, pero la luna se mostraba grande, majestuosa y brillante.

Y allí en una esquina se encontraba el, tirado en el suelo, con sus cabello que siempre permanecen ordenados, ahora todos desechos sobre su rostro, y una botella de licor en su mano derecha.

No le presta atención a los cristales a su alrededor ni a la mesa tirada a una prudente distancia de Gabriel.

Corre hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado, dejando la Tablet a una distancia prudente de los dos, pasa sus brazos bajo los hombros de este a modo de ayudarlo a incorporarse, este sin emitir sonido se deja hacer, más en ese momento Nathalie no se percató de la cercanía de ambos, y al girar su rostro hacia él sus labios se rosan, en un instante ella queda en shock pero en vista que el no hizo nada al respecto continua con su labor...

Gabriel apoyándose en Nathalie sale de su despacho camino a su habitación, ninguno dice nada, ella lo conoce, sabe cuándo hablar y cuando callar, en silencio se dirigen a la habitación de este, ya era bastante tarde, Adrién debía estar en su cuarto y creyendo que su padre no está en Paris, así que sin hacer ruido ingresa a la habitación de Gabriel, lo ayuda a sentarse en su cama este se deja caer sin ninguna gracia, antes de Nathalie darse la vuelta para buscarle un vaso con agua y quizá alguna pastilla porque lo más seguro es que después de tanto licor la resaca del día siguiente no sería nada normal, este la toma por el brazo la jala hacia sí y la besa...

 ** _Gabriel..._**

Ese día había ideado un plan perfecto, hacer creer que no estaba en Paris, así podría dedicarse a lanzar los akumas necesarios para poder obtener los prodigios del poder absoluto, se encontraba admirando como otras tantas veces a su musa, su amada Emilie, se aleja tomando el ascensor hacia su mansión cuando todo ocurrió.

Las luces del recinto y toda la tecnología que sustentaba el mismo dejo de funcionar, fue bastante difícil, ver que Emilie se quedaba sin energía en su capsula, me transforme en Howt Moth y envié un akuma, el plan funciono, mi molestia en primera instancia, por los amigos que Adrién había obtenido en la dichosa escuela, estaban en MI Casa armando un espectáculo, causando la avería en los sistemas de seguridad. Luego me encargaría de ellos, debía adelantar mis planes con respecto a Lila Rossi, esta vez creí (de nuevo) que tendría oportunidad para obtener los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero ahora descubro que estos poseen varios aliados, bastante fuertes, y vencen a mi akuma, de nuevo...

 _Impotencia_

 _Desesperación_

 _Tristeza_ invaden mi ser, hasta cuando este par de niñatos lo vencerían, ni siquiera saben cómo usar sus Miraculous de manera correcta y utilizar su verdadero poder; después de usar sus habilidades especiales su tiempo se agota rápidamente.

Su rabia lo ciega, su kwami abrumado por la explosión de emociones negativas de su portador se aleja lo más que puede de él. Gabriel toma la pequeña mesa que está en la habitación y con ella azota varias veces el ventanal destruyendo así gran parte de sus cristales, lanzando esta última a una esquina. Coge una botella de licor que tenía en un estante cercano a las puertas, en una oportunidad lo llevo allí, diciéndose a si mismo que lo tomaría el día que le ganara a los "superhéroes" de Paris y ahora lo utiliza para ahogar su pena, su dolor.

A cada trago que da, el ardor en su garganta se acrecienta, mira a través del ventanal la luna, ha anochecido y ni se había dado cuenta, allí la luna, mirándolo, brillante, grande majestuosa, hermosa, palabras con las que describiría a su musa.

La luna, aquella que sabe el misterio tras de la verdad, aquella que presencio aquel fatídico evento en el Tíbet, donde su musa salió gravemente afectada, todo por él, por culpa de él.

A veces se sentía identificado con la luna, esta posee una cara oculta, como las personas, todos escondemos algún perfil, yo sin lugar a dudas, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Nathalie...

Mientras toma, se deja caer en el suelo por la pared, Nathalie, su asistente, su amiga, si Emilie fue es y será su primer y gran amor, pero ella Nathalie, siempre fue su amiga, su confidente, la que en el momento de necesidad la llame y estuvo allí para, aun lo está, él no es muy indiferente a ella, sabe que tras la máscara de asistente perfecta hay una mujer de noble corazón, pero que ha cambiado por él, y lo desconcierta, no quiere que cambie, pero a su vez aumenta su ego el saber lo que una mujer tan espectacular como ella es capaz de hacer por él, solo por él.

Y son esos momentos lo que les hace dudar si hace lo correcto, si volverse un villano cambiara las cosas, como lo vera Emilie al volver y enterarse el sin fin de cosas que hizo solo por remediar ese error. Solo por su egoísmo, porque el que ella fuese afectada así fue por egoísmo de él. Porque a sabiendas de las consecuencias que podía traer el hecho la insto a viajar al Tíbet, la insto a...

No… no valía la pena pensar en eso. Esto es por ella, por la mujer que ¿ama...?

la botella se ha acabado en sus cavilaciones no se percata como Nathalie entra a la guarida, solamente cuando su olor inunda sus fosas nasales y en un instante que ella gira sus rostro a él, rosan sus labios, él no dice nada, pero demonios, el escalofrió que recorrió su espina dorsal solo había sentido con una sola mujer, tan sumido está en su pesar, en su confuso sentir, que se deja llevar por Nathalie, reconoce su habitación luego de ingresar a esta, ella lo deja sobre la cama, hay tantas cosas rondando su mente, Emilie, Los Miraculous, Nathalie, sobre todo esta última, no sabe que lo impulso, no sabe si es el licor, las emociones lo único que sabe es que se dejó llevar y cuando se percata sus labios se estampan con los de Nathalie y le supieron a Gloria...

Ella en shock no corresponde al instante, pero en vista de la insistencia de él, su beso es correspondido, Gabriel no pierde oportunidad y roza su lengua en los labios de esta, la misma escapan gemido, momento que este aprovecha para profundizar el beso, la jala más hacia sí, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él, sus sentidos estas nublados, ninguno de los dos piensa en lo que hace...

Ella que lo ama y aprovecharía la única oportunidad que se le presentaba para tener algo más del hombre que ama...

Él que no sabe porque lo hace, pero se siente extremadamente feliz, y siente que está bien, que es lo correcto y que no planea detenerse...

Y con el mismo brillo de luz de luna siguen besándose, reconociéndose, y por esa única noche, amándose...

...


End file.
